Traditional teaching methods in many scenarios, from kindergarten through college and corporate training focus heavily on delivering teacher-led lectures and testing. Such traditional teaching methods primarily promote memorization of facts, principles, and formulas, leading to triggering of cognitive functions of low orders (e.g., simple arithmetic, simple recall, etc.) in testing events. Studies have shown that student-created questions can improve learning. When asked to pose questions themselves, students can become more engaged in the material when it is presented and as they revisit the material to create the questions.